Hidden Damages
by Its A Raquel Thing
Summary: Hinata is being abused by her father. Sasuke knows this, will he do anything to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did half the cast would be killed off.

Hinata woke up on the floor of her room. She could only see out of one of her eyes the other was swollen shut. She flipped over onto her stomach and attempted to push herself up she couldn't, the right side of her ribs were killing her. Hinata crawled over to her dresser and used that to pull herself up. She slowly limped over to her bathroom to see what damage had been done this time. When Hinata looked in the mirror she was horrified at the reflection in the mirror. She had been beaten before but never this bad. Her father was the one to thank for those, Hiashi was the leader of the Hyuuga clan which is one of the most respected ones in the entire village. In public Hiashi would get mad but never have an outburst, but at home he was a completely different person if something upset him even the slightest he would take it out on the person who was closest to him. This time Hinata was that person.

Hinata walked home from school yesterday and entered her home. Her father looked at her but didn't say a word to her, she had never had a loving relationship with her father but she had learnt to accept it. Hinata walked to her room and began working on her homework. About half an hour later she heard yelling, she walked out of her room to see who her father was yelling at this time, it was her younger sister Hanabi. Apparently Hanabi had lost the very expensive necklace my father had bought for me and her that showed we were royalty. Hanabi was bawling her eyes out and my father's voice grew louder and louder, I knew what he was going to do next. My father was not above striking little 10 year olds, Hinata knew she had to do something to save her little sister.

"Hanabi," Hinata came out from where she was hiding, "you didn't lose your necklace, I l-lost mine and t-took yours. I am sorry father." Hinata told her father. Hanabi was looking at her sister with an apologetic look but Hinata just looked down at the floor.

"Hanabi go to your room." Hiashi told her, Hanabi walked past Hinata on her way to her room she brushed her hand as a silent thank you. The next thing Hinata remembered was waking up in her room.

Hinata's reflection portrayed that her left eye was indeed swollen shut, her bottom lip was split open, she lifted up her shirt to reveal her ribs and found that her whole right side was bruised, she also noticed she had a cut on her arm. Hinata had been hit before but never this bad, she used some of her chakra to stop the bleeding from her arm, and the cut ran from her elbow to half way down her arm. She wouldn't be able to go to school for at least a week. When she would go to school with a black eye or a fat lip she could blame it on training, which is why everyone called her a klutz. But this she couldn't hide, people would want to know what happened to her and she would have no excuse.

Hinata went into her little sister's room after she had cleaned herself up to make sure she was okay. When Hinata opened the door she saw Hanabi was getting ready for school she was in middle school. Hinabi turned when she heard her door open and as soon as she saw it was her sister she dropped her bag and went to hug her. It hurt her ribs when Hanabi ran into her but she hugged her back anyway.

"I am so sorry Hinata...so so sorry...I didn't mean to." Hanabi said in between sobs.

"Hush its okay it doesn't even hurt." Hinata said trying to calm her sister down, eventually Hanabi stopped crying. "I need you to do something for me on your way to school will you stop by my school and tell them I am really sick and I won't be there all week?" Hinata asked her little sister, she nodded. "Good now you better get going or you will be late."After one more hug from her sister Hananbi took off for school. 


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn't anything chore wise that Hinata could do they had servants for that. Hinata decided she would make some cookies for when Hanabi came home. **AT SCHOOL**. The final bell had just rung and everybody was putting their stuff in their back packs.

"Sasuke, will you come here please?" Master Kakashi asked, Sasuke walked up to where the teacher was and stood there waiting for the teacher to say something. "Sasuke I need to ask you a favor, will you bring Hinata Hyuuga her homework since it is on your way home?" Kakashi asked him, Sasuke held out his hand and Kakashi handed him the papers he was holding. Sasuke didn't mind taking this girl her homework since it was on his way home. Even though he knew this girl walked the same way home he did he never waited for her or offer to walk with her. He didn't want yet another girl to get a stupid crush on him. Once he reached her house he grabbed the papers out of his backpack and then knocked on her door, he heard footsteps approaching.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked from behind the door.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I have come to give Hinata her assignments from school." Sasuke said to the door.

"Oh t-thank you Uchiha-san. Ummm just l-leave it on the ground, I don't w-want you to get ill." Hinata replied, Sasuke did what she asked him to and then left. He was two houses away when he realized that he forgot to give her the reading assignment he ran back to her house when he was going up the pathway Hinata was bending down to pick the papers up letting her hair fall over her face.

"Hinata the reading is from page 100 to the end of the chapter." He told her, when he had gotten to her, she had stood up properly and he saw her face for a split second.

"Thank you." Hinata said as she bowed to thank him and she backed into her house and shut the door. 'Oh crap! Oh crap! Did he see my face?' Hinata thought.

What happened to her face it was so badly beaten. She hadn't been on a mission and there was no way training caused that amount of damage. That meant somebody had done that to her on purpose, what he couldn't figure out who would do that too little squeaky stuttering Hinata. Sasuke didn't like getting involved in other people's business because he hated when people got into his. It was always 'poor Sasuke' 'it is so sad'. Sasuke wished that people would just quit talking about him so he decided that if Hinata wanted sympathy she would have showed up to school.

The rest of the week Hinata didn't go to school and Sasuke would knock and leave the assignments on the porch. On Monday Hinata returned to school her lip was healed and her eye was too. Her ribs were still bruised but not bad enough that she couldn't walk. Hinata snuck quick glances at Sasuke but he looked no different than any other times she had looked at him, so either he didn't see her face the first time he dropped off her work or he just didn't care and she was betting it was the second one. Another month and a half passed before Hinata was "sick" again. During the month and a half she had gotten a fat lip, a black eye, and a small cut but not at the same time. Hinata blamed all these injuries on her training, people just laughed at her and called her a klutz. When Hinata had gotten home the second time she got "sick" she walked into her house to find her father drinking heavily. As soon as he saw her he started yelling at her telling her what a disappointment she was and that she was a little slut, even though Hinata was the most conservative girl in her class. She made the mistake of yelling at her father that he was a disappointment and his girlfriend was the neighborhood whore. Hinata didn't have the pleasure of passing out this time as her father beat her. Even though Hiashi was drunk he stood up with incredible speed, Hinata ran to her room but before she could lock her door her father barged in. He grabbed Hinata by her hair and threw her into her dresser, Hinata's head smashed into the side and she slumped down onto the floor. Her father than started kicking every part of her, each kick was followed with an insult. After he was done kicking her he picked her up by the hair and made her look at him.

"Never talk to me like that again." Hiashi screamed at her them backhanded Hinata, she stumbled but remained standing.

"Yes Father." Hinata said even though her mouth was swollen. Hiashi turned away and walked out the door slamming it behind him. Hinata collapsed on her bed, everything that had been hit was throbbing with pain. Hanabi came into the room a little later with some ice wrapped in a cloth. Hinata grabbed it from her little sister and placed it on her head as she struggled to sit up. Hanabi left her sister alone because she knew Hinata didn't want company right now. Hinata stood up and walked over to her mirror there wasn't so much damage to her face this time mostly it was her body that took the most damage. She would probably have to miss tomorrow to let the swelling go down in her face. The rest of her bruises could be hidden be her clothing, Hinata went to bed after that and didn't go to school the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke" Kakashi called, "please see me before you leave." Sasuke nodded his head one time to  
show he understood. The class flew by pretty quickly, today they were discussing the history of hand signs, where they originated, and how to properly use them. As soon as the class was over Sasuke packed up and went up to Kakashi's desk. "Sasuke, will you take Hinata the homework for today?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

Sasuke outstretched his hand to take the papers. Kakashi handed Sasuke the papers, after that Sasuke left. On his way to Hinata's house he was thinking, he hadn't even known that she wasn't at school. Maybe if she wasn't such a wall flower than he would have. Once he finally reached her house he knocked on the door, this time the door swung open. Hinata's father stood there staring at the boy.

"Who are you?" Hiashi asked Sasuke.

"I am one of Hinata's classmates. The teacher wanted me to give Hinata the work she missed." Sasuke replied, he held out the papers to Hiashi. Hiashi snatched the papers away from him and shut the door with a slam. Sasuke turned away prepared to walk away when he heard Hiashi yelled Hinata's name. He didn't know why but he stayed on the porch and listened to the conversation that was taking place. This was uncharacteristically like him he usually didn't get involved in other people's business.

"Y-yes father." Came Hinata's reply.

"Why did you not attend school today?" Hiashi asked her.

"I feared that people would ask questions about what happened to my face."

"That is no excuse. You deserved what happened to you for disrespecting me. I want you to leave. Go show people your face, show them what happens to bitching little girls." Hiashi told Hinata,

Sasuke decided this was the time to leave, he began walking towards his house. He heard Hinata's door open and shut, he saw her walk out of the house and down the walkway. Sasuke had stopped to watch her, she passed him by holding her head down in shame, he grabbed her arm and led her towards his house. Hinata saw that it was Sasuke and let him take her to wherever he was taking her. She used her free hand to wipe the tears away. Sasuke had moved from holding her arm to holding her hand, he was still dragging her behind him. They had finally reached his house in the empty lot of the Uchiha compound. Hinata had stopped crying but her eyes were still red, Sasuke dropped Hinata's hand so he could open the door. Once he had he picked her hand back up and led her inside, he dropped her hand again and threw his back pack onto the floor and then plopped down onto his couch. Hinata just stood there with her hands clasped together in front of her staring at the ground.

"Sit." Sasuke said to her, she slowly moved to the other couch and sat down, Sasuke reached into his backpack and pulled out his homework for school. He placed his stuff on the table in front of him and slid off the couch to be closer to his work. He pulled out a couple pieces of paper and two pens, he set them down and pulled out his books. "You can work on the stuff you missed with me."

"Th-thank you." Hinata said as she sat down next to Sasuke, she winced slightly as she sat down. Sasuke thought it must be from one of her injuries, she wasn't actually touching him when she did finally sit down. They worked in silence, but neither of them cared, the quietness was calming. Sasuke had glanced over at Hinata in the middle of working to see that her mouth was indeed swollen, only slightly though it probably would be gone by tomorrow.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sasuke asked her, she shook her head, he went into the kitchen. Hinata went back to focusing on the work, Sasuke looked at the clock and realized it was almost seven o clock. "Hinata?" Sasuke called from the kitchen, he saw her look up from her work so he continued, "You should go home." Hinata got up slowly, she folded the papers she was working on and put them in her pocket. Sasuke was still in the kitchen when she left, he didn't understand why but he felt bad he hadn't walked her back. He knew now that it was her father who has been hurting her, causing all her injuries that she blamed on training. He didn't know why but he felt like he should do something but didn't know what.

When Hinata had gotten home her father wasn't there, she couldn't have been more relieved. She went into the kitchen to see what was prepared for dinner by one of the servants, she made a small plate and sat at the table and ate. While she was doing that she was thinking of what happened today, Sasuke had approached her and led her away from everybody. Which probably meant that he knew what was going on, at least he didn't feel sorry for her. She didn't want sympathy, she just wanted to forget about it. After she ate she took a shower and laid down in her bed a started reading, she fell asleep with the book in her hand.

She woke up that morning to Hanabi standing over her, shaking her telling her to get up for school. Hinata sat up slowly, she was still bruised, she walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror. The swelling in her face had gone down so she looked normal, the bruises would have to be covered with her clothing. She went to her closet and put on a pair of loose fitting black pants that had strings at the waist to pull them tighter. She had a black tank top on with her bra underneath, she picked a white zip up jacket with one of her favorite bands logo on it. She didn't want to run into her father just in case he was still mad at her, she opened her window and popped the screen out. Hinata then put her bag on her shoulder and climbed out the window. She closed the window and put the screen back in its place she walked down the side of the house and onto the street. When Hinata looked across the street she saw Sasuke leaning against a light post, staring at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Just want to say thanks to all the reviewers and the people who favorite this story. I really appreciate it and it makes me want to update sooner. Thanks again!

Hinata didn't know what to do so she turned away from him and walked to school. Sasuke pushed off the light post and crossed the street, he didn't have to run to catch up to Hinata, his strides were longer and once he had caught up to her he slowed down to match her speed. They didn't speak as they walked together to school, once they arrived they got a few glares from girls and questioning faces from some of the guys. 

"Sasuke!" a female screamed, they both ignored it. Hinata stopped at her locker, Sasuke kept walking to his, Hinata saw who had called his name because she was running after him. It was a girl named Ino, everytime she saw him she squealed like a pig. Hinata turned back to her locker and pulled the things she needed out of it. When she went to class she sat in the seat she always sat in. A few minutes went by and the warning bell rang, everyone rushed inside to find a seat. She didn't notice but Sasuke slipped into the seat next to her, this threw the whole class arrangement off.

Usually Shino would sit next to her, but now he had to sit by Kiba. The classroom had 8 desks that sat two people a piece. There were only 15 kids in the class, since Shino sat by Kiba, Naruto sat by Sakura. Kankuro sat with Temari, Ino with Tenten, Neji with Lee, Shikamaru with Choji, and Gaara sat by himself. It was a lot quieter with this arrangement. Hinata didn't know why Sasuke sat by her but she didn't really mind that he did. Kakashi walked into the room and didn't even say anything about the new arrangement.

"Today we are going to learn some basic hand to hand reversal moves." Kakashi told the class. "Hinata, since yours and Neji's fighting styles are hand to hand I would really appreciate it if you two would demonstrate for the class." Neji stood up right away, he took any chance to show off his skills, Hinata on the other hand did not get up from her seat, Sasuke knew why but the rest of the class didn't.

"Ummm...I...ummm am still not feeling w-well." Hinata stuttered out.

"Oh come on Hinata you look fine." Kakashi told her.

"Ah..uh..um." Hinata was trying to think of a reason to get out of this, luckily she didn't have to.

"I will go hand to hand with him." Sasuke stated before he stood up and walked to the front of the class. Squeals of excitement could be heard from most of the females in the class, Hinata wasn't sure but she could have sworn she heard a guy too. Kakashi didn't object, so Neji and Sasuke fought hand to hand. Kakashi stopped it when it was getting to heavy, both the boys walked back to their seats. When Sasuke sat back down Hinata noticed he had a small cut on his hand, probably from Neji's untrimmed nails. Hinata reached into her bag and pulled out a tiny band aid, she then took off the plastic so it would stick to him. When she grabbed his hand he tensed up at first but then realizing what she was doing relaxed. She put the band aid on his hand and gave it a light squeeze to make sure it stuck. She let go of his hand immediately afterwards noticing some of the females glaring at her.

When class was over Hinata walked up to the teacher and handed him all of the work she missed. All of the other students had left so Hinata packed her things and left. As soon as she walked out of the door she noticed, leaning against the wall, Sasuke. When Hinata looked at him he was staring at the floor, so Hinata just kept walking. Right afterwards Sasuke fell into to pace with her, she didn't know why he did but she just accepted it. They once again walked in complete comfortable silence. Once they arrived at Hinata's house they stopped walking, Hinata glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of her eyes. He didn't seem to be making a move so Hinata turned towards her house and started walking. She didn't get very far before a hand caught her wrist, she turned and faced him.

"Do you want to come over to my house for a little bit?" Sasuke asked her without letting go of her wrist. "I could use some help with some of the homework." Hinata nodded her head. He let go of her wrist and they started walking to his house. Everyone knew Sasuke had his own house, his own neighborhood is a better word. After the massacre everything was left to him, so he left everything the way it was. He took up an apartment in a corner building that was unoccupied when the attack occurred. Since Hinata had been there before she knew where to go and wasn't blindly following Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" a female yelled. Hinata turned to see who it was but Sasuke kept walking, it was Sakura. She ran up to Sasuke and Hinata and stood in front of them. "Hey Hinata" she said quickly and then turned to Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke. Your hair looks really good today." Sasuke just stared at her and didn't say a word. "So I was thinking maybe we could go out this weekend?"

"No." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" she asked, Hinata was just standing there in an uncomfortable silence. Sasuke had already told both Ino and Sakura that he couldn't stand them and to leave him alone and they still chased after him, he only had one option left.

"Because I am going out with Hinata." He said then he grabbed Hinata's hand and walked away, leaving an open mouthed Sakura behind them. Once they were out of view of her Sasuke let her hand go. "Sorry, I didn't know what else to do to get her away from me." Sasuke told Hinata. They walked the rest of the way to his apartment, once they got there he unlocked his door and let Hinata in before he went in himself. Hinata went and sat where she had before and got her homework out, there wasn't that much so it wouldn't take her that long to finish. Sasuke sat where he sat before also, he didn't know why he had invited Hinata over he just did it on an impulse. They were done with their work in less than an hour, Sasuke had finished before Hinata so he had gotten up and gotten himself some grape tomatoes. He sat back on the couch and started reading a book. Hinata finished a little bit later. She put her things away and sat back on the couch with nothing to do. "You can turn the TV on if you want."

"I w-wouldn't know what t-to watch, I d-don't have TV at my h-house." Hinata told him, he just looked at her.

"What about books?" He asked, she nodded. "Come here then." He stood up and she did too, he started leading her to one of the back rooms. He opened one of the doors and walked in the room and turned around to look at Hinata. "Come pick a book." He told her, she walked in hesitantly and what she saw shocked her. The whole room was filled with books. All of the walls were covered with book shelf's packed full with books and the ones that there were no room for were put in piles on the ground. Hinata could not believe that one person had this many books. Hinata had her own little collection of books but it was nothing compared to this. Hinata walked to a shelf and started looking for a book to read, Sasuke was just watching her. Once she found a book she liked she smiled and then sat down on the floor and began reading it, Sasuke decided to leave her there and went back to the living room and laid back on the couch.

They were both so involved in their book they weren't keeping track of time. Once Sasuke had finished with his book he looked up at the time, it was 9 o'clock. He shot up from the couch and burst into the room. Hinata had laid down on the floor and was reading her book. When Sasuke barged in it scared her and she screamed a little bit before she saw it was him. "Hinata its 9." Sasuke said, Hinata stood up and started running back into the living room, her father was going to be pissed that she came home so late. She picked up her bag and was about to leave before she heard "Hinata wait." She turned towards Sasuke. "You shouldn't go back home it's too late to be walking out alone. Why don't you just stay here?" He asked with no embarrassment on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ummm...s-sure...okay...thanks." Hinata said, she put her bag back on the couch and sat down.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her knowing that she was, she nodded. "Well I don't know how to cook that well so do u want some vegetables or fruit? What do you want to drink?" He asked.

"Ummm...I w-will eat anything...and...umm...do u have v-vitamin water?" Hinata asked, Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke went into the kitchen and returned a couple minutes later with two plates and bottle of vitamin water and a bottle of v8. He placed a plate with fruits and vegetables on it before handing her the Vitamin Water. He then placed his things down before sitting besides Hinata. Sasuke finished everything on his plate and was looking at Hinata out of the corner of his eyes while she ate. All she had left were a few grape tomatoes. She was just looking at them, and then she reached over and picked one up. Instead of popping the whole thing in her mouth she took a bite, the tomato squirted out and it got on her face. Sasuke made a little noise that sounded like a laugh Hinata turned to him still chewing the tomato. Sasuke reached over and wiped the juice off her face, he then stuck his fingers in his mouth to get the juice off, Hinata blushed a little at this action. Sasuke stood up and picked up the plates and walked into the kitchen. He went back to his room and got some of his old clothes to give Hinata to wear. He held them out to her and she took them and went to the bathroom to change, once she had the clothes on she folded hers into a neat little pile. Then she carried them back into the living room and put them in her bag. Sasuke must've went outside somewhere because he was not in the house, Hinata decided to just sit on the couch and pick up where she left off in the book.

In the middle of it she realized how tired she was, she told herself she was only going to rest for a minute but ended up falling asleep. When Sasuke walked back into his house after taking a walk he saw that Hinata had fallen asleep. He went to his room and grabbed a blanket off his bed then went and put it over her. Sasuke just stood there and looked at her for a bit, there was a part of her arm that wasn't covered by the blanket. Sasuke saw a big bruise on the forearm, like she had tried to block an attack but it was just too powerful for her frail figure. At least he knew she was trying to fight back and not just taking the beatings. Sauske thought that he had better go to sleep because he had school tomorrow, so he went into his room. He didn't think it was that cold so he just laid on top of his sheets.

Sometime during the middle of the night Hinata was awoken by the sound of someone screaming and panting, since there was only one other person in the house she knew who it was. She didn't know if she should wake him, because he would be angry with her if she did. Hinata decided that if it were her she would want to be woken so she got off of the couch and walked towards Sasuke's room. His door wasn't shut so Hinata just walked in, she cautiously approached his bed. She could see his muscles contracting every time he jerked. Before she could change her mind she lightly placed a hand on his shoulder to shake him awake but as soon as she did he calmed down. She pulled her hand away to walk out but when she got to the door he began panting heavily again. Hinata walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder again and he went silent. Since she didn't have to wake him she pulled the chair that was at the desk and scooted it over to his bedside. She sat down in it and. kept one hand on his arm. She was so tired she could have slept standing up, and as soon as she closed her eyes she was asleep. During the middle of the night Hinata's hand slid down to Sasuke's, and his moved on top of hers.

Sasuke woke up first, he didn't wake up peacefully like most people he would shoot up out of bed like he was under attack. But today was different, this was the first time he was able to sleep peacefully so he awoke very gently this morning. The first thing he noticed was Hinata in the chair by his bed side, the second thing he noticed was his hand over Hinata's. He immediately withdrew his hand, why was she in here. Was this the reason he slept so good last night? Most of all he wanted to know why she was in his room. "Hinata." he called. "Hinata!" he said a bit louder. Hinata stood from her chair so fast Sasuke didn't see her, she was looking around looking for whoever called her. Then she realized where she was and calmed down a bit.

"Yes Sasuke-san." Hinata said, she was too...tired to stutter.

"Why were you in my room?" Sasuke asked her directly but he didn't use his usual tone, this was a bit softer.

"Well you were having a nightmare and I came to wake you. When I placed my hand on your shoulder you calmed down so I just slept here s-so I w-wouldn't have-ve to wake you." Hinata said her stuttering returning at the end.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted he got up out of bed and stretched.

"S-Sasuke would you l-like me to m-make breakfast?" Hinata asked him, he just shrugged his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom. Hinata got up from the chair and did her own little stretches before she walked out of his room and into the kitchen. She looked in the fridge to see what Sasuke had and saw that it wasn't much. He had some eggs and tomatoes in the fridge and when she opened the freezer he had some meat wrapped in white paper. She took the eggs and the meat out and unwrapped the package. She found out that it was sausage, she decided that she would just make sausage and eggs. She cooked the sausage first because she didn't know how he took his eggs. While she was placing the Sausage on a plate something caught her attention.

Sasuke had just finished showering when he heard a woman's scream and a crash, he wrapped the towel around himself while running into the kitchen. As he rounded the corner he grabbed a kunai off a nearby table. When he got to the kitchen he saw a shattered plate on the floor and Hinata standing on top of the table. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked her walking over to her.

"T-There's a spider-r!" Hinata screamed while pointing to a spot by the sink. Sasuke just stood there staring at her.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Sasuke asked her.

"N-No. Please k-kill it." Hinata asked with pleading eyes. Sasuke walked over to where she was pointing, raised a closed fist, and smashed the spider. "Thank y-you." Sauske just ignored her and turned around."How do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy." Sauske replied, he hadn't had his eggs cooked like that in forever. He had tried to cook them himself but they always ended up scrambled, so eventually he just gave up and cooked scrambled. "After you are finished cooking we can find you something to wear." Hinata nodded and went back to concentrating on cooking.

Once she was finished she placed the eggs on a plate and put the sausage next to the eggs. She then placed the plate on the table and went back to cooking her food. Sasuke had just gotten done getting dressed when  
he walked back to the kitchen and saw the plate of food. He sat down and picked up the fork, Hinata was watching out of the corner of her eye to see his reaction. Sasuke took a bite and chewed it, he must have liked it because he took bigger and bigger bites. Hinata smiled and went back to cooking, Sasuke looked down at his plate wanting more food. He picked up his plate and walked into the kitchen, "Hinata I want more." Sasuke said.

"Umm...okay..." Hinata replied while grabbing his plate and placing the eggs she was cooking on his plate. She handed it back to him and he didn't even bother to go to the table he just ate them on the counter next to the sausage. Hinata decided that she didn't want eggs after all and just ate one of Sasuke's apples. After Sasuke finished inhaling the rest of his eggs and sausage he turned towards Hinata.

"Let's go find you some clothes." Hinata followed him out of his apartment and into one of the neighbors. The door wasn't locked because Sasuke walked in and left the door open for Hinata to follow. They walked into one of the back rooms that Hinata could tell belonged to a girl because the bed spreads were bright pink. "Here." Sasuke said, Hinata turned to face him and saw he had the closet door open. "Pick whatever you want." He then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Hinata walked over to the closet and began looking threw the clothes. Most of the clothes were to revealing for Hinata's liking but there was one moderate outfit. Hinata took the shirt Sasuke gave her and folded it before she put the long sleeved black shirt on. The arms were a little long and the fabric was kind of tight around the chest but at least it covered her bruises. She then grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on. They were tighter than she would have liked but they fit. She picked up Sasuke's clothes and left the room, when she walked into the living room he wasn't in there so she closed the door and walked back to his apartment. When she walked in she saw him sitting on his couch reading a book. He noticed when she came in because he glanced away from his book.

"Ready?" He asked, she nodded. He took the clothes from her and threw them on the couch, he then grabbed her bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Hinata said taking her bag from him. They left the house with Sasuke locking the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked in their usual silence, when they passed her home they both tensed up. Hinata wanted to make sure Hanabi was alright. "I'll be back in o-one minute." She walked across the street and to the back of the house where her sisters room was, she tapped on the window. A couple seconds later Hanabi opened up her window.

"Hinata!" Hanabi said aloud.

"Sshhhh!" Hinata shushed her.

"Where were you?" Hanabi asked.

"A friends. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I went to school."

"Father is furious at you for not coming home." Hanabi said, Hinata already knew this so she just shrugged. "I have some good news to tell you when you get home today."

"Okay I have to go now." Hinata said before patting her sister's head and returning to Sasuke. He didn't ask any questions they just walked to school. Once they walked in the halls every girl was glaring at Hinata. She was wondering what she did wrong for them to be angry with her.

"SASUKE!" a familiar voice shouted. They both turned to see who screamed, it was Ino. She walked straight up to them and smacked Sasuke across the face.

"What the hell?" He yelled.

"How dare you? I can't believe you would cheat on me Sasuke." Ino replied.

"We were never together." He said through gritted teeth. "How could I cheat on you, I'm not even dating anybody."

"What?" Ino said. "Sakura told me you said you were dating Hinata." Then Sasuke remembered what he told Sakura yesterday.

"Well Sakura was wrong, Hinata and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. We are way past dating." Sasuke told her, he turned to Hinata and grabbed her hand before walking to class. Ino just stared at them mouth agape. People continued to stare at them but nobody said anything to them. "I will make up for this later." He whispered to Hinata who nodded her head to signal she understood. Once they got to their class they took the same seats they sat in yesterday. There was time before the class was going to start so people were still coming in. When Neji walked in he walked straight up to their desk.

"Is it true?" he asked. They didn't reply, so Neji took that as a yes. "Hiashi will hear about this." Hinata just stared down at her desk. Once Neji walked away their Sensei showed up and class began. Hinata and Sasuke didn't talk the whole day and once it was over they got up with everybody else to leave. Neji walked past them and purposefully bumped into Hinata who dropped all of her things. Sasuke was not too happy about that.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sasuke said with anger in his voice. Neji just kept walking so Sasuke went after him and spun him to face him. "I asked you a question." All Neji did was glare at Sasuke then sneer before he started to turn to walk away. Before he could though Sasuke drew his hand back and punched him in the face. Neji flew to the ground. Sasuke turned back towards Hinata, who had picked up all of her things, and walked towards her. He took one of her hands in his and walked out of the school. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked once they were far away from the school. Hinata nodded her head and continued to stare at the ground. `She must be thinking about what Neji had said. ` Sasuke thought. All of a sudden a little girl who looked a lot like Hinata came running up to them.

"Hello Hanabi." Hinata said when she saw her little sister. "This is Sasuke." she said turning to him while releasing his hand. "Sasuke this is my little sister Hanabi." They nodded to each other.

"Hinata remember what I told you this morning," Hanabi began, Hinata nodded "well I was gonna tell you that I was applying for this school that is for really smart or talented people. And today they called me in to reveal my test scores and they said that they were really good and that they want me to go to their school."

"Really!" Hinata asked, Hanabi nodded and hugged her sister, Hinata hugged her back. "When will you be leaving?"

"Well that's the problem Hinata, Dad has to sign the papers and agree to everything. They are supposed to come by tonight and see if I am going so I have to pack." Hanabi said.

"What time are they coming?" Hinata asked.

"Around 4:30."

"I can forge Dad's signature on all the papers and tell them he had to run out for an emergency and that I am suppose to see you off. He wouldn`t dare pull you out of that school cause he would be ashamed of how it would make our family look." Hinata finished.

"Really you are going to help me?" Hanabi asked, Hinata nodded.

"Now we have to hurry home so you can pack. Go ahead I will be right there." Hanabi turned and ran in the direction of the house, Hinata turned to Sasuke. "Th-thank you." She turned away and started following Hanabi, Sasuke watched her leave before he took off to go train. Hinata was able to go thru with her plan before her father came home from work. He would find out eventually but she wasn't going to tell him until he asked. When it was dinner time they were waiting for one of the maids to bring Hanabi from her room. Apparently he had forgotten all about her not coming home the night before. When the maid returned Hanabi was not behind her.

"Where is she!" Hiashi yelled, Hinata knew she was going to get beat for what she did. Hanabi knew this too and was trying to back out of going the whole time they were packing her things but Hinata kept reassuring her it would be okay.

"She is at school father." Hinata told him truthfully.

"Not this late!" He replied.

"At her new school."

"Since when!"

"Today."

"How did this happen! I didn't approve this!"

"I did it for her. I forged your signature on the papers and I sent her off before you got home." Hinata said without falter in her voice.

"You what? Get out!" Hinata knew he wasn't talking to her but the maids and servants they ran out as quickly as they could. Once they were gone Hiashi stood up and walked over to Hinata she looked up at him and that is when he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to her room. She was screaming the whole way. Unfortunately for Hinata Hiashi had not been drinking so he was going to be very precise in his attacks. Once they were there Hiashi took off his belt and threw Hinata onto the floor. He then began using the metal side of the buckle to beat Hinata, she was able to block him from hitting her face with the belt but the rest of her was subjected to its sharpness. Hiashi got tired of using the belt so he threw it at her one last time before picking her up by her hair once again. "Never disrespect me the way you did today!" He said threw gritted teeth, he back handed her before letting her drop to the floor. He turned and walked out shutting the door behind him.

Hinata sat up slowly, she was bleeding from several wounds. Hiashi didn't like when Hinata would wear her jacket at dinner so she took it off leaving her unprotected from the belt. She stopped the bleeding from all of her wounds as best she could before she stood up and went to the bathroom. She bandaged all of her injuries before she looked at her face, she did a good job of protecting her face because there were no marks on it. Hinata was so tired she just went to sleep, she didn't know if she was going to go to school tomorrow but she didn't care. The next day she was woken by tapping on her window, she tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop. She got out of bad and walked over to her window, she opened the curtains and saw that it was Sasuke so she opened the window.

"Going to school?" He asked. Hinata knew it was her father's day off and she didn't want to be in the house with him so she nodded.

"J-just let m-me get dressed." She said before closing the curtains. She quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a jacket over the shirt she was wearing. Hinata grabbed her bag and walked back over to the window and pulled back the curtains, Sasuke was still waiting there for her. She popped the screen out and then straddled the ledge so she could still move. Sasuke helped her out of the window accidently grabbing one of the welts, Hinata inhaled a sharp intake of breath. Sasuke noticed this and scooted the jacket sleeve and the shirt sleeve up her arm to reveal bandages next to the bruises that hadn't healed yet.

"I thought you said you were okay to go to school?" Sasuke questioned her, Hinata just looked down at the ground. "You're not going to school like this." He told her firmly.

"B-but I don't w-want to stay h-here." Hinata stuttered.

"You can stay at my apartment and I will bring you the stuff we did in class and you can work on it there." Sasuke didn't even wait for her to agree before he forced her onto his back and piggy backed her to his house.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update. My computer was down for the count. Lol. Enjoy!

Hinata had squeaked out of surprise at first, and then relaxed after a minute or two. It took them about 5 minutes to get to Sasuke's. He gently let Hinata slide off his back before he opened the door.

"I'll be back later." He said before he turned and left towards school. Hinata walked in and sat on the couch, she didn't know what to do, until, she noticed that the place was pretty dusty. She went into the kitchen and began cleaning. Sasuke walked into class 10 minutes late but Kakashi didn't say anything to him. They weren't really learning anything new just doing some reviewing; Sasuke decided that he didn't need to stick around. On their first break of the day Sasuke walked up to Kakashi's desk.

"Yes Sasuke." He spoke.

"I am leaving. Give me the rest of the class work." Sasuke demanded.

"Why are you leaving?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke gave a fake cough and then said, "I am sick. Oh and give me Hinata's too so I can drop it off on the way."

"Fine." Kakashi replied and handed over the work, Sasuke grabbed it then put it in his backpack before he slung it over his shoulder.

He walked out of the school and started running to his apartment. Hinata had finished dusting and walked into the mini library. She walked in and found the book she had been reading from the other night, and then she lay on the ground and started from where she left off. She was so engrossed in her book she did not hear Sasuke come in, he walked into the room and just watched as she read. Then realizing what he was doing spoke up, "Hinata?"

She turned her face towards where her name was called from, once realizing that it was Sasuke she stood up as quickly as she could. "Ano...w-what are you d-doing back s-so early?"

"It was boring. I have the work when you are done." Sasuke said before turning and leaving.

Hinata finished the little bit of her book; she stood up and stretched before putting the book back where she had found it. She walked out into the living room and found Sasuke doing push-ups, she cracked a little smile. "Ummm...Uchiha-san w-would you like me to make l-lunch?" Hinata asked him as he still did his push-ups.

"I haven't gone shopping in a while so I don't have anything to cook." He replied.

"W-well maybe we can g-go shopping." Hinata said.

"Okay but wait till I am done with my warm up." He finished getting into a sit-up position and started doing side crunches. Hinata took the work Sasuke had laid out for her on the table and began doing it. Once Sasuke was through warming up he walked over to Hinata. "Let's go." Hinata stood up and followed Sasuke out the door. She caught up to him and they walked to the nearest market, Sasuke picked out most of the items but Hinata carried the ones she picked out. When they went to pay for their items Hinata reached for her wallet and was about to pay before Sasuke spoke up. "I've got it." He said then put more than enough money on the register then grabbing his bags walked out of the market. Hinata quickly put her things in a bag and walked after Sasuke. When they got back to his place they put the food away and went back into the living room.

"What w-would you like for l-lunch Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked him.

"Doesn't matter." was his reply.

"What about miso soup?" She asked him, he shrugged so she took that as a yes. She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and began cooking. Sasuke didn't show it but he was really excited for her food, those eggs and sasuage she cooked the other morning were delicious. He could smell the food as she was cooking it and it was making him really hungry. He hadn't eaten that morning because he didn't have any food in the house, he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and walked into the kitchen to see how close it was to being done. "It is almost ready." Hinata said without stuttering.

Sasuke just stared at her for a couple of seconds before turning away. Hinata reached for the soup bowls and pulled them out to place them next to the pot. She then filled them both up and grabbed spoons for both bowls and placed them in the bowls. Hinata was going to carry the bowls out to the table but Sasuke grabbed both of them and carried them for her. He sat hers down and walked over to his chair before sitting down and scooping in spoonful after spoonful of the soup. As he was eating his soup Hinata couldn't help but notice the sounds he was making, some of them were approving sounds and the others were almost animalistic. Hinata was politely taking small sips from her soup; she couldn't help but to smile every time she heard him grunt. He got up and went to get another bowl, when he came back she saw that he had gotten a bigger bowl and filled it up. He must have been hungrier than he thought or this soup was just really good. Hinata had finished eating even though her bowl was still halfway full. Somehow without stopping his food intake Sasuke was able to speak.

"I am going to go training in a bit."

"C-can I come?" Hinata asked looking up at him; he looked up from his bowl and stared straight at her. All he did was shrug before returning to his food. Hinata got up and washed out her bowl, when she was through she turned around to see Sasuke standing right in front of her with his bowl.

"It was good." He said leaning forward and giving her a peck on the cheek while putting his bowl in the sink. He turned away and walked out, Hinata couldn't help but blush. Sasuke had no clue what made him kiss her, maybe it was just a reflex from when he was younger. Whenever his mother would cook something especially good for him he would kiss her cheek. Hinata didn't think about it too much and just waited a minute before leaving the kitchen to find Sasuke waiting for her. They didn't have to speak to know what they were doing; Hinata grabbed her bag and followed Sasuke out the door. She didn't know where they were going so she had to follow him, that's when she noticed they were walking towards the forest. Hinata had never really cared for training in the forest but went in anyway. They reached their destination in about 15 minutes with Sasuke holding her hand to guide her threw the growth of trees and bushes. He released her hand and walked out into the clearing,

Hinata decided to sit on a stump since she wouldn't be doing any training in her condition. She was content to watch Sasuke, she wanted to see how his Sharingan worked so she activated her Byakugan. Sasuke was only in the first stage of his Sharingan, Hinata noticed that the way their eyes worked was similar. They had an extra chakra channel that was directed to the eyes, and to activate them you would send a burst of chakra to them and then keep a steady flow to keep them activated. Sasuke's steady flow was not steady at all, the chakra would build up and then spurt out. It was a wonder he was able to still have it activated, she looked closer and noticed that the extra chakra channel was missing a chakra point. That could be easily fixed though you could just move the one below it up and keep going until you wanted the missing chakra point where it wouldn't matter. If she did this Sasuke would probably have better control over his Sharingan.

"Uchiha-san." Hinata called him, even though it was not loud he still heard her. He jumped from the spot where he was standing and landed right in front of her. "There is something wrong with your eyes." When Hinata was in her medic nin mode she did not stutter for fear of causing the patient to believe she was nervous and not knowing what she was doing.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a confused look on his face.

"You are missing a chakra point in your eye channel." Hinata told him.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Well it means that your Sharingan is not functioning as properly as it should." Hinata replied.

"Can it be fixed?" Sasuke asked her.

"Well you can rearrange the chakra points and put the empty one somewhere unimportant. Once it's done you will probably be able to use your Sharingan more efficiently." Hinata answered.

"Do it." Sasuke told her, Hinata was in disbelief that he would allow her to do such a thing to him.

"B-but I've never d-done it before." Hinata replied.

"I don't like going to the hospital, all the nurses bug me. You have had medic training, so you can do it."

"Are y-you sure?" Sasuke nodded his head and sat down in front of her. "Umm...make sure you keep your eyes closed and...ummm don't use any chakra...also I need you t-to remove y-your shirt." Hinata told him, he lifted his shirt off with one hand and threw it to the side. Hinata could see how defined he was and how tense his muscles were, she didn't know if she was going to be able to get to his chakra points with him like this. "You need to relax, I need to relieve some of the tension so I can access some points without hurting you. I also don't know exactly how this is going to feel like." Hinata finished, she activated her Byakugan and focused on the head chakra points.

She placed her right palm on the back of his neck and released an even amount of chakra and gently massaged his neck, he couldn't help but let out a low grunt of approval. Hinata blushed fiercely because she was the one who made him make that noise. Once all the tension in his neck was gone she moved the first chakra point to its new position. She moved the rest in his head and then started working on his shoulders; he let out some more grunts as she massaged there. Since there were more chakra points in the body it was taking her longer than with his head. Every time Hinata would massage Sasuke he would give his little grunts. It took Hinata about two hours to completely finish and leave the empty space in a minor channel.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Hinata told him, he did and stood up as if he hadn't been sitting still for two hours. He immediately activated his Sharingan and found that Hinata was right he did have better control. Hinata had used a lot of her chakra and energy into helping Sasuke so once he had gotten up she laid down in the grass and closed her eyes. She didn't even realize how tired she was until she had fallen asleep. Sasuke practiced a little longer before returning to Hinata, when he noticed she was asleep he didn't want to wake her so he sat down besides her and laid back. He had every intention of not falling asleep but it was such a nice day out that he couldn't help it. Hinata's massage really relaxed him and made him tired. It was only around five and was just barely getting dark when they had fallen asleep. While they were asleep they had scooted closer to each other, Hinata had ended up with her body pressed against Sasuke and her head on his chest, his arm was around her. They were asleep for hours until they heard a person scream, they both shot straight up.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke picked Hinata up by her waist and jumped into the tree they had been laying under. They realized that they had fallen asleep and it was dark outside. Hinata scanned the area around them and didn't find anything out of the ordinary, the scream was probably just from somebody on the street, maybe a little kid. ((( A. N. And u all thought the scream was important. Lol. It originally was but things got taken out))) Sasuke still had a hold on Hinata. Once they figured out what happened they jumped down from the tree holding each other's hand. Sasuke led Hinata out of the forest still holding hands, he wasn't pulling on her as much as he was walking besides her.

"Let's just pick something up for dinner." Sasuke told her, she nodded in agreement.

They stopped by the most popular ramen shop amongst the village, Sasuke again paid for Hinata's items. Sasuke ordered their food to go and once it was done carried the food back to Sasuke's place. He had let go of her hand when he had to pay for their food. He hadn't even realized that he had been holding it the whole way to town. When they got back to Sasuke's he placed the food on the table before walking to his room. Hinata got glasses and utensils to eat their food. Sasuke came back a couple of minutes later and sat in his usual seat.

"You can stay here tonight if you want." He told her without looking up from his food.

"Th-thank you." Hinata said, she couldn't help but to almost cry, she was so surprised by his kindness.

She excused herself and walked briskly to the bathroom, she turned on the water and let the tears fall from her eyes. Everything had finally caught up with her and she let herself cry. Sasuke got kind of worried after ten minutes when Hinata hadn't come back. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, he pressed his ear to the door. Sasuke heard the sinks water running and he heard Hinata's quite sobs. He didn't know what to do, should he go in there, and if he did what should he say. He checked to see if the door was unlocked and it was, he opened the door slowly to give Hinata time to tell him to go away if she wanted to. He didn't hear anything so he opened the door the rest of the way, she was sitting on the edge of the tub with her right hand on her chin with her elbow on her knee. It looked like she had just finished crying her eyes out and was finally calming down. Sasuke just stared at her for a second before he walked in front of her he put out his hand towards her and she looked up. He was looking at her with, she thought, actual concern in his eyes. She put her hand in his and he gently pulled her off the tub, he led her out of the apartment and into, what she assumed to be Sasuke's childhood home because of the pictures that were on the tables. Sasuke led her to the back of the house to what looked like somebody's bedroom.

"This was my parent's bedroom." Sasuke told her while releasing her hand and walked over to the nightstand. He picked up what looked like a picture frame and walked back over to Hinata, he gave her the frame. It was a picture of whom she assumed was Sasuke's parents, it was a picture of when they were younger maybe in their early twenties.

"You look just like him." Hinata said looking up from the picture to Sasuke.

"Whenever my father would have to go on a particularly difficult mission the night before he had to leave my mother would cry." Sasuke told Hinata without looking at her. "When I saw you crying I couldn't help but to think of my mother. When my mother would start crying my father would show this picture to her and retell the memory of when this picture was taken. My mother would laugh and talk about it with him and she would stop crying." Sasuke said.

Even though Sasuke had not looked at Hinata through the whole tale, she was looking at him the whole time. When he had finished Hinata looked back down at the picture frame in her lap, she thought that this was really special to Sasuke, and for him to show it to her meant a lot. She almost wanted to start crying again but thought better of it since the whole reason Sasuke told her this story was to make her stop crying.

"Let's go finish our food before it gets cold." Hinata said in a cheerier tone, they walked back to Sasuke's apartment and finished their food in silence.

Once they had their fill they both went into the living room, Sasuke turned the TV onto a news station. From looking at them it would seem that they were an old married couple talking about those rotten kids, they both actually enjoyed watching something together. As the night grew darker it got a lot colder, it was almost winter time. Hinata had tucked up into a little ball on the couch, Sasuke pretended like he was unaffected by the cold but was freezing in reality.

"S-sasuke-san c-can we t-turn on th-the h-heater?" Hinata asked which Sasuke had a hard time figuring out what she had said because she was stuttering from the cold and her nerves.

"My heater is broken, I haven't called in for a guy to fix it yet." Sasuke told her. "I will get you a blanket." He got up and walked back into his room and took the blanket on the bottom of his bed and brought it back for Hinata. He handed it to her and sat back down, Hinata took it from him and wrapped it around herself. Hinata was trying to stop her teeth from chattering but she couldn't help it, Sasuke was getting a little annoyed by it.

"Come on." Sasuke said turning the TV off and reaching for Hinata's hand, she took it and he led her into his bedroom. "You can stay in here with me until I get my heater fixed." Sasuke told Hinata.

"B-b-b-but...y-your...i'm..." Hinata stammered.

"I'm not going to bite you." Sasuke told her. "If you stay out there you are going to freeze."

"Okay." Hinata said finally giving in, she took the blanket off herself and laid it on top of the blanket that was already on the bed. Hinata hesitantly climbed into the left side of the single sized bed, she made sure she was facing away from where he would be laying. Once Sasuke came back from making sure the doors were locked and that everything was turned off he got into the right side of the bed. He was so fast that Hinata barley felt him get in, she didn't want to say it but Sasuke's bed was pretty comfortable. Hinata found herself asleep within minutes, Sasuke on the other hand couldn't get to sleep. He didn't know why but he assumed it was because he was sharing his bed which he wasn't use to.

He eventually fell asleep an hour later but soon the nightmare that he would have every night began. It would start with him when he was younger on his way home from school, and when he walked into his clans compound he saw his people lying in the streets. He would begin crying and run to his house for his parents. When he got there he would see his brother Itachi standing over his parent's body with a bloody sword in his hand. Sasuke would begin screaming and running from Itachi until he would wake up, then he would fall back to sleep and it would start all over again. This time was different though, as he was walking into the compound before he could see any of the people in the street there was a light in the corner of his eyes. He wondered what it was so he chose to follow it instead of going home, when he had finally reached the light he was enveloped in it. The light was warm against his skin, it made him feel like he was being hugged. He didn't remember what happened after that for he was in a deep sleep.

Hinata also had nightmares almost every night, some she remembered others she didn't. Tonight she was dreaming about her mother, Hinata's mother had killed herself when Hinata was younger. Her father told everybody it was because she was crazy but Hinata knew the real reason was because her father was physically and mentally abusive to her and one day she just couldn't take it anymore. Hinata had found her in her parent's room, she was slumped on the side of her bed with a kunai in one hand and the other wrist with a deep cut in it. Hinata had immediately screamed for her Papa, when he was still her papa. He came running from his business meeting and walked in on Hinata trying to wake her mother up but it was too late. Hiashi showed no emotion at all towards the scene in front of him, instead he picked Hinata up and carried her away and closed the door behind him. He gave Hinata to one of the maids and told her to call the police. Then he walked back into his meeting like nothing had happened, the maid took Hinata away and tried to calm her down but nothing would work. Hinata wouldn't have the same dream every night but it would be a variation of the dream. It would be another person instead of her mother, tonight it was Sasuke she found inside the room. She had never dreamed of Sasuke before and instead of her 5 year old self she was exactly how she looked now. Sasuke looked the same too, Hinata had walked in on him right as he was going to cut his wrist.

"NOOOOO!" Hinata yelled, she dived forward and right on top of Sasuke. Unfortunately she did not know what would have happened next because the shock of the dream caused Hinata to bolt up which was kind of hard since she found out her and Sasuke had been spooning. His arm was now pushed down to her stomach, her sudden motion caused Sasuke to react and he had pulled her closer while simultaneously reaching for a weapon.

"What's wrong?" He asked while looking for a sign of danger while Hinata was coming to her senses.

"Nothing...I j-just had a bad d-dream." Hinata told him looking away as soon as he turned to her, she was embarrassed that there were tears in her eyes from just a dream. He must have sensed that she was crying because instead of letting her go he gently pushed her back down and laid beside her.

"Let's go back to sleep." He told her snuggling closer to her and placing his arm around her waist. Hinata couldn't help but to stop crying and blush at Sasuke's actions. It was really cold and Sasuke was just so warm that Hinata let herself be enveloped in his embrace by scooting even closer to him. Once they finally settled they closed their eyes and drifted to sleep. In the morning Sasuke woke up first, he got out of bed without waking Hinata. He grabbed clothes and a towel before heading into the shower. Hinata woke up due to the noise the water was making, she sat up letting the covers fall off her and stretched. She yawned and noticed that Sasuke was in the shower. Hinata stood up and continued stretching, Sasuke must have been in the shower longer than Hinata thought because as soon as she was done stretching he came out with his hair still wet. He looked at her, "You can jump in.", he said before he turned and left. Hinata needed a shower so she followed Sasuke so she could ask him if she could borrow some clothes again.

"S-sasuke...can I b-borrow some clothes?" Hinata asked him as he sat in the couch.

"Are you going to class today?" He replied, she nodded. "Go ahead." She bowed before walking out of his apartment and into the one that he had taken her to the other time she stayed there. She went into the apartment and found the most unrevealing clothes she could. She had picked out mid-thigh length jean shorts with a black KISS t-shirt. She would ask Sasuke if she could borrow a jacket from him, she walked back into his apartment and passed him on the couch again. Hinata went into the room and took a quick shower, just washing her hair and then getting out. She ringed her hair out the best she could before she got dressed, her hair was damp but not soggy wet. Hinata looked down at the welts on her arm, some hadn't broken the skin but others had. They weren't deep enough for Hinata to worry about, she also noticed older scars from previous wounds. She snapped out of her semi-trance and walked out into the living room.

"Can I b-borrow a jacket? M-mines dirty." Hinata asked Sasuke, he stood up from the couch and went into his room. He came back a minute later with a black jacket, he tossed it to her before grabbing his backpack. She caught it and put it on, it was big on her but so were all her other jackets. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder before she started walking towards the door, Sasuke followed behind her and locked the door. They walked once again in complete silence, it was like they didn't need words to communicate what they needed to say. As before when they walked into school together the females glared at Hinata, she didn't even bother to look up she just kept her eyes on the ground. Sasuke was doing the same but it was to hide the smirk on his face, he found it very amusing how all of these girls were now jealous of Hinata. She stopped by her locker and Sasuke waited for her, to be honest he didn't want Neji to come and bug Hinata so that was why he stayed.

Once she got her things they walked to Sasuke's locker, he took her hand so she wouldn't leave him. By now she didn't even notice when he took her hand so she just let him take her to where he wanted. They passed a group of guys on the way to his locker consisting of Naruto, Shino, Lee, and Kiba they all gave Sasuke a dirty look, he didn't care he just kept walking. The first half of class went by normally but the seconds was crazy. When it was lunch time Sasuke and Hinata were going to sit together before the group of guys mentioned before dragged Sasuke away, literally dragged him away. Hinata didn't know what to do, lucky enough Ten-Ten came to her rescue.

"It's a boy thing." she told Hinata as she led her away from the scene to talk about Sasuke and her.

Meanwhile the boys had finally released Sasuke, he stood up too quick for any of them to see.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said with anger in his voice.

"What are you doing to Hinata?" Kiba asked while glaring at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"What did you do to Hinata?" Naruto asked next. Sasuke scoffed and turned like he was going to walk away but when he did he almost bumped into Shino.

"Answer the question Uchiha." Shino said in his always neutral voice. Sasuke knew he could take all of them but decided to play along anyway, what Sasuke couldn't understand why Lee was there.

"I haven't done anything to Hinata that she hasn't wanted me to." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"What have you done to her!" Kiba yelled while rushing forward to attack Sasuke, Lee placed one of his hands in front of Kiba to hold him back.

"Why do you care so much about what Hinata does, or should I say whom?" Sasuke said with an air of attitude about him. When Sasuke said that something in each of the boys snapped they all attacked him. Sasuke tried to fend them off but they were a bunch of rabid animals. Sasuke got a few punches in where he could but ended up getting pummeled. Eventually their old teacher Iruka came by and broke up the fight, they were all suspended for 3 days not including when they were escorted off campus for the rest of the day. When Ten-Ten and Hinata went back to class she noticed the absence of her and Sakura's teammates, and Lee. Hinata went on with class as normal and when it was finally over she took her time putting away her things.

"Hinata will you come here for a second?" Kakashi called to her, she walked up to his desk. "As you know when you are absent I have had Sasuke bring you you're work, well I need you to do the same for Sasuke."

"Sure." He handed her the homework for today and tomorrow, she took it from him and left the classroom. She walked the usual way home, her father was not going to be back for a couple of days, he was on a business meeting. Hinata decided that she would see if Sasuke wanted to come over to her house, Hinata knew she didn't have to worry about the maid telling her father anything because she hated Hiashi. Hinata kept walking until she reached Sasuke's place, she knocked on his door but received no answer. She thought he could be training so she went where they had gone yesterday. Hinata found him out there using his fire techniques to light targets on fire. He must have been hot because he had taken his shirt off, on closer inspection he was drenched in sweat. Once he noticed Hinata he quit and landed in front of her miss judging his landing and was a little too close, Hinata couldn't help but to blush.

"K-kakashi wanted m-me to give y-you the w-work for t-today and tomorrow." Hinata stuttered looking away from his very muscled chest. "W-what happened?"

"I got into a fight." He answered nonchalantly, Hinata had a worried look on her face. She noticed that Sasuke's lip was busted open and he had a cut on his eyebrow.

"With who?" Hinata asked too worried to stutter.

"Your friends." Sasuke said.

"What? Why?"

"Because they think I did something to you."

"Oh, I'm s-sorry. I didn't...I never..." Hinata said looking down at the ground, she was upset with herself that she caused problems for him when all he had done was help her.

"It's fine Hinata." He said poking her in the forehead, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away before putting a smile on her face, Sasuke looked down at the ground.

"Do you...I-I mean if-f your n-not busy...maybe you'd w-want to c-come over f-for d-dinner?"

"What about your father?" Sasuke asked her.

"He's away on-n business."

"Okay." Hinata's smiled the widest she had in a long time.

"I already t-told the m-maid to expect you s-so she is going to make extra." Hinata said while looking back at the ground, Sasuke went and got his shirt before he started walking. Hinata scurried to catch up to him.

"I need to shower and change so I will meet you at your house when I am done." Sasuke told her before heading off towards his house. Hinata was really happy that Sasuke was coming over, she hurried home as fast as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

When Sasuke got home he went and took a shower washing his hair to get all the sweat out. Once he was done he towel dried his hair and walked over to his dresser, for the first time that Sasuke could remember he was worried about what to wear. He didn't even know why he was worrying, it wasn't like they hadn't eaten together before. Instead of dressing in his usual clothing he picked out nice black pants and a dark colored button up shirt. He left his hair the way it was because there was no fixing that. He had to admit to himself that he was starting to develop  
feelings for Hinata, he just couldn't place them yet. Hinata was having an equally hard time at her house she had showered and blow dried her hair which she had let grow out to please her father. She put it in a high ponytail and lightly curled the ends of it. She didn't have anything really girly but she did have a few blouses and skirts, per request her father for when he would bring business partners home and introduce them to her. She picked out a medium length black skirt and a dark blue top without sleeves with a v-neck that didn't show any cleavage unless she bent over. Hinata walked into the kitchen to make sure that everything was going okay. "You look lovely my dear." Rory the maid told Hinata, since Hinata's real mother died Rory has been a surrogate one. "Thank you. Do you need help with anything?" Hinata asked without stuttering, she never stuttered in front of her either. "Nope you can go sit in the living room and wait for your guest." Rory answered, Hinata went and sat and pondered in the living room. Once Sasuke was dressed he finally left, he got a few looks from some of the females he passed but ignored them like always. On his way to Hinata's he passed a flower shop, he decided that he wanted to get Hinata a flower. He walked into the shop and began looking around, Sasuke never bought a flower before he had no idea what girls liked. "What can I do for you young man?" An elderly woman asked from behind Sasuke. "Ummm...I need a flower." He answered. "Oh for that young lady you have been walking with." The woman told him. "Umm...yeah." Sasuke said trying to hide his blush. "Here," the woman said handing him a dark purple rose, Sasuke had to admit that it suited Hinata. "this is the one you should give to her." "Thanks." Sasuke took the rose and gave her a handful of money, before she could tell him that it was too much he left. It took him about 5 minutes to finally reach Hinata's, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Hinata stood up from the couch, straightened her skirt then went to go answer the door. When she opened the door she was shocked to see what Sasuke was wearing, he actually looked like he took time to get dressed. Sasuke was in equal awe of Hinata, he had never seen her voluntarily not wear her jacket. He had to admit that she had a lovely figure, she had curves that she chose to hide. "H-hello Sasuke-kun."Hinata said opening the door for him to enter, he came in and while she was shutting the door he pulled the rose from behind his back and held it out to her. "Oh...umm...th-thank you..."Hinata muttered taking the rose from his hand, the maid chose to enter at that time to announce that dinner was ready. They both walked into the dining room and sat in chairs across from each other, Rory brought the plates out and set them in front of the two teens. They ate their meal in silence, Sasuke ate his a little quicker of course and asked for seconds. Once they were done Rory came in and took their plates to clean up, there was silence once again. "D-do you w-want t-to watch a m-movie?" "Watcha got?" Sasuke questioned back. "Hanabi h-has a lot of m-movies to pick from." Hinata said standing up and walking towards Hanabi's room, Sasuke was following behind her. Hanabi did have quite a huge collection of movies, Sasuke liked movies but was afraid to go for fear of his fan girls would attack him in the dark. "Pick one." Hinata told him without stuttering. Sasuke saw one that he had wanted to see for a long time, Dead Snow. He told her he wanted to watch it and said yes because she'd never heard of it before. "This is the only-ly room with-th a tv in it s-so we have t-to watch it in here." Hinata told Sasuke, he shrugged his shoulders. "I am gonna ch-change really fast and-d get snacks." Hinata said before she left, she walked into the kitchen just as Rory was finishing the dishes. "I am done Miss Hinata, I will be leaving." Rory told her. "Unless you want me to stay." "No, no. You work too hard." Hinata told her. "I will be fine." "Okay, goodnight." Rory said before she left. Hinata put in some popcorn and went to go change in her room. She put on black sweat pants and a gray sweat shirt, baggy of course. She put the popcorn in a bowl and brought it back into Hanabi's room where Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed. Hanabi's bed was a queen sized bed and was up against the wall with the long end facing the tv. Hinata set the bowl on the bedside table before crawling onto the bed and leaning against the wall. Sasuke had apparently figured out how the system worked because the movies previews were already playing, Sasuke seemed pretty excited to be watching this movie. "The movie is in subtitles." Sasuke told her, it just made her wonder about it more. Finally the movie began and they were both focused on the movie, Sasuke eventually scooted up more on the bed and Hinata started to hide behind the covers. She even shouted at a particularly stressful part, the girl was hiding in the tree while the zombies walked underneath her. And a raven came and started squawking by the girl and she killed it and the zombies heard her. When she was killing the bird it was making too much noise, this is when Hinata shouted. "Shut up! Shut up! They're going to hear you!" Hinata yelled, realizing what she had done she went back to hiding behind the blanket. Sasuke thought it was actually kind of cute and was shocked that she hadn't stuttered. Once the movie had ended, very lamely Sasuke would add, he got the disk and put it back in its case. "What d-do you want to do n-now?" Hinata asked Sasuke, he shrugged his shoulders and turned away from Hinata. "Want t-to see my b-books?" Sasuke slowly nodded, Hinata got up from the bed and started leaving the room. Sasuke followed after and into her room, he saw an entire book shelf full of Hinata's books. He began looking them over and noticed one that couldn't have possibly been there. "How did you get this? It's not supposed to be out for another month." Sasuke  
asked her. "I know the auth-thor." Hinata replied. "Well m-my father does." Sasuke cracked open the book and immediately began reading the first chapter. "How long have you had this?" "About a week." Hinata said without stuttering, she was actually surprised that she hadn't stuttered. "You finish it?" She shook her head. "Almost." She said again without stuttering, two in a row. "Can I borrow it when you're done?" Sasuke asked her hoping she said yes, she nodded her head. "I only h-have a couple more chapters, I can read them n-now." Hinata said to him, he quickly handed the book over to her so she could finish reading it. Hinata never read in a normal position it felt too much like studying, so she picked her favorite position. Hinata would sit facing her bed and then lay back, then she would place her legs on the bed where the corner of the bed would meet the back of her knees. She then opened the book and began reading, Sasuke just looked at her questioningly. But either she chose to ignore his look or just didn't see it because she didn't look away from the book. "Where's the restroom?" Sasuke asked after he was looking around the room for a while. "Oh...ummm...use m-mine." Hinata said pointing the way towards her bathroom, Sasuke got up and walked into the restroom before closing the door. He completed what he had to do and washed his hands, he decided that he wanted to poke around a bit ((by the way not a good thing to do if you're a dude and they're a chick)). He opened the medicine cabinet and found usual bathroom items a tooth brush, toothpaste, hair brush, etc... He carefully opened the drawers and saw some shower items shampoo, the scrunchy scrubber thing, and soap. Sasuke didn't know what compelled him to do it but he picked up the bottle of shampoo and sniffed it. It was lavender, every time Hinata was around him this is what he smelled, he actually quite liked it. Now he felt like a perv so he put the shampoo back and shut the drawer, he then walked back out into Hinata's room. Sasuke thought he must have been in there longer than he thought because Hinata had finished reading the book and fell asleep holding it. Sasuke couldn't help but to crack a little smile, wondering how she had fallen asleep like that. She would have stiff joints if he left her like that, so he gently pulled the book out of her hands and placed it on the side table. He then pulled her covers back so he could set Hinata under them, it was going to be hard to pick her up from the way she was laying and not disturb her. Sasuke tucked his arms under her legs and shoulders he then crawled onto the bed and placed her in the middle, when he was about to pull away from her she lightly grabbed his arm. He must have woken her just enough to realize what was going on but not enough for her to open her eyes and be alert. "Please...stay..." Hinata begged him while trying not to fall back to sleep. "I shouldn't." Sasuke told her simply. "Please." Hinata begged once more this time pulling on him a little bit, Sasuke climbed into bed with her and pulled the covers over both of them. He reached over and turned off the light, Hinata instantly fell back to sleep. Sasuke couldn't go to sleep just yet, all around him he smelled lavender and it brought him some peace. He of course realized that he and Hinata were getting closer each day, he thought that this was a bad idea considering he was planning on leaving eventually. It wouldn't hurt him as much as it would hurt her, he didn't know when he left if he would return. Sasuke didn't know exactly when he was going to be leaving but he knew it was soon. Instead of just leaving Hinata alone he got closer to her, he was being self-ish and making her care. He decided that he was done thinking about it and closed his eyes so he could sleep. Before he did though he kissed her on the forehead and finally went to sleep. 


End file.
